Talk:B23R
Untitled This gun appears to be a Beretta M1951R. This can be seen by the foregrip of the gun, which matches the M1951R's foregrip here: http://world.guns.ru/handguns/hg/it/beretta-951-e.html 22:06, September 30, 2012 (UTC) It's actually a completely fictional gun. 'B23R' probably stands for 'Beretta 2023 Raffica' or something. It's definitely not a real gun. 22:08, September 30, 2012 (UTC) It definetly appears to be based off of the M1951R, though. 22:50, September 30, 2012 (UTC) :No source. No service. 22:57, September 30, 2012 (UTC) :I doubt it. It's a weapon from 1951, it definitely wouldn't be in Black Ops 2 (with the exception of a possible 1911 variant). Kylet357 (talk) 23:36, September 30, 2012 (UTC) anyone else think it looks like the plasma defender from fallout 09:54, October 12, 2012 (UTC) It is based of a 1911 platform. The double stack frame. The slide, frame rails, hammer, firing pin and trigger are all distinctly 1911. Also I believe they got the cut slide look from a airsoft gun. The Beretta 1951... lol. 16:48, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Single Shot I see a sound clip for single shot mode on the page, how do you single fire it? Doublekill10 (talk) 16:04, May 3, 2013 (UTC) The pack a punched b23r with extented mags on Origins has 30 rounds in a mag and 270 in Reserve B23R and M93 Raffica I have a question. Are the B23R and M93 Raffica the same weapon? They do link to the same wikipedia article, and are both three round burst pistols manufactured by Beretta. 22:27, April 19, 2016 (UTC) :From what I can tell, the B23R is more of the "standard" three round burst pistol created by Beretta, whilst the M93 Raffica is a three-round burst based off of the design of the M9, with a stock attached to negate recoil. I would think "Raffica" to be the sub-brand of Beretta that deals with burst pistols, considering B23'R' and M93 Raffica, but that is some speculation that would need to be backed up. As for them being the same weapon, I don't think so. I think the B23R was designed and built, outside canon, to be a three-round-burst, whilst the M93R was an adaptation of the M9 to accomodate three-round-burst. Could be dead wrong, however. SteveHeist (talk) 01:11, April 20, 2016 (UTC) ::Alright, I did some research, and found this list of fictional firearms on Wikipedia. Listed there, Wikipedia states thus: ::"Beretta 23R, a three-round burst pistol from Call of Duty: Black Ops II. The weapon is said to be the successor to the Beretta Model 93R, but resembles a custom Model 1911." ::Therefore, it makes sense to say that the B23R links to the M93R, because, in lore, the weapons succeeded each other, even though the B23R doesn't actually exist (yet). SteveHeist (talk) 01:20, April 20, 2016 (UTC) :::Yeah, basically the B23R is intended to be a futuristic version of the 93R. The main reasons why it's linked to the 93R wikipedia article is that it is referred to as such in the game files, and that Call of Duty: Strike Team kinda reveals that the "B" in B23R stands for Beretta. However, since recently we don't link futuristic versions to the real life Wikipedia articles (such as Pytaek and HG 40), then I'm thinking of removing the 93R WP link from the B23R page (as well as the Sten WP link from the Bootlegger page). I don't know... 10:08, April 20, 2016 (UTC) ::::At this point, do so, just for the sake of continuity. If we find a Wikipedia article for the B23R besides the list above, we'll put it in. Otherwise, just don't link it. SteveHeist (talk) 13:24, April 20, 2016 (UTC)